Seff O'Rourke
Seff Tiernan O'Rourke was a Human Starfleet Officer serving in the 24th century. Early Life Born in 2346 to one of the Keltic Confederation's powerful ruling clans, The O'Rourke's, where he grew up wealthy and privileged on New Ireland. Unfortunately his mother died in childbirth and the career of his father Richard kept him away most of the year. He was a michievous and rebellious child, mainly raised by the household staff until 14, when he was sent to a prestigious military academy. ''(RECORDS SEALED BY KELTIC CONFEDERATION HIGH COURT) In 2365 he was arrested on Vulcan as he landed a cargo shuttle containing disrupter rifles believed to be enroute to the Vulcan Isolationist Movement at the Shir'Kahr spaceport. While awaiting trial the USS Thomas Paine arrived at Vulcan for shore leave. Captain Rixx visited the court and arranged a deal: O'Rourke signed a confession as to what he knew of the cargo's origins and enlisted in Starfleet. The next day a shuttle carrying O'Rourke, Rixx and two security officers left Vulcan for Tellar. Starfleet Upon arriving to Tellar's Recruit Training Center O'Rourke was processed in, and trained as an enlisted member of Starfleet. High test scores and his natural ability for piloting would have seen him sent on to Starfleet Officer Candidate School if not for the circumstances of his enlistment. Instead he next headed for Shuttlecraft and Flight Training on Andoria. While there he also attended Artic Survival School and learned to wield the chaka. After training on Andoria he was assigned to the courier USS Tybalt in 2367. After a year serving aboard the courier he was admitted to Starfleet Officer Candidate School, then was assigned to the USS Cario as a Flight Controller. By 2371 he was a Lieutenant and test pilot for the USS Talon at Starbase 315. That same year he transferred to the USS Lionheart as Navigation Officer. 'USS Lionheart' 'First Command' When the Alcoynes attacked the Tarella System upon the Tarellians return and annoucnemnt of their cure, their ship was pressed into service for the battle under the command of O'Rourke. With limited weapons he was able to disable an Alcoyne frigate's engines. "("Homecoming") When Nikolas Stone assumed commande of the ''Lionheart and Christoffer Willaims resigned his commission, O'Rourke was promoted to Lieutenant Commander and Executive Officer. ("Trial of Deict") When the Lionheart put in for shore leave on Risa, O'Rourke was part of a Starfleet Intelligence mission to locate an arms deal where classifed experimental shield technology was to be sold to Klingon Defense Force members. He was forced to draw Flame, Meridian and Jobe into the mission. Due to there shore leave being disrupted, Flame suggested the pair christian his private quarters aboard the ship as the Lionheart left orbit. ("Risan Holiday") When Stone took shore leave on Ivor Prime, O'Rourke was left in command. during this time the Lionheart repaired a subspace relay and engaged a Borg Cube along with the USS Rapier and USS Jupiter. 'Dominion' War Along with Ensign Janet Picard, O'Rourke manned a modified warhead module, dubbed the Declaration and equipped with tricobalt warheads, for the Starfleet raid on the Torros III Shipyards. After the warhead was launched from the Lionheart the pair piloted it through the battle and into the shipyard's Operatations Center. They escaped via an emergency transporter and flaoted in space waiting for rescue by the IKS T'jog. Unknown to them the T'jog had been destroyed. As their EVA suits were runnign low on power, the pair infiltrated a nearby dry-dock adn attempted to steal a shuttle. Unfortunately, the Vorta Br'enn was aboard along with twenty Jem'Hadar. Picard was killed and O'Rourke captured. ("Declaration") O'Rourke ended up in a Dominion Prisoner of War Camp along with Tachion, Stacey Decker, Coloneol Nekrot and Commander Sela. While a prisoner, O'Rourke fought in gladatorial bouts against Jem'Hadar and Cardassians in exchange for extra supplies for the prisoners. While imrprisoned there he made peace with Tachion over his absence during Deict's trial and execution. Elements of the Sixth Fleet liberated the camp shortly after Operation Return. Along with the other former prisoners he was taken to Starbase 311. ("Familiar Faces") After being cleared for duty he accompanied Tachion to Paxil V where the latter assumed command of the 26th Marine Exepditionary Unit's Special Operations forces. During a field mission witha Force Recon team O'Rourke broke off from the unit in roder to escort four orphaned children back to frinedly lines. When Starfleet abandoned the planet he adopted one of the children. ("Battlefield Lullaby") Upon arriving at Prophet's Landing he met with now Commodore Stone, who infomred him he did not have a shipboard postion for him in the Sixth Fleet. Instead he was paired with UFMC Major Peter Madison as a Strategic Operations Officer. After leaving the office he encounter former shipmate Williams, who had compiled the evidence against Deict, then married O'Rourke's fiancee and adopted his son while he was a prisoner of war. He ended up in the stockade after beating Williams senseless. On stardate #####.5 O'Rourke and Madison led a mission that resulted in the capture of Dominion space station Geltrik Nor and its five dry-docks. In early 2375 O'Rourke was placed in command of the USS Lionheart. When the Federation allaince finally moved to take Cardassia, O'Rourke used the Lionheart's warhead module to destroy a Dominion battlecruiser protecting surface artillery positions on Cardassia V. In 2376 the Lionheart was tasked with aiding Maquis survivors and former colonists from the Demilitarized Zone resettle several of their worlds. 'Dominion War' During the joint Starfleet-Klingon raid on the Toros III Shipyards O'Rourke was taken prisoner by the Dominion. Aftter his rescue he served in Starfleet Special Operations until mid 2375 when he assumed command of the USS Lionheart. 2376 In early 2376 O'Rourke took the Lionheart into the newly formed United Maquis Confederacy on a humanitarian mission. During the mission the ship was hijakced my the Maquis military and the majority of the crew were marooned on Devix IV. O'Rourke and MD3 Gayle Hendricks were tortured and eventually set adrift in an escape pod. After being rexcued by the USS Starquest he was court-martialed and found guilty of negligence of command. The court sentenced him to nineteen months at the Jaros II Stockade. After four months new evidence was declassified by Starfleet Intelligence and his conviction was overturned. By 2378 he was an operative of Starfleet Special Operations. During one mission he was teamed up with USS Chamberlain crew member Lieutenant Natalie Folwer, an archeologist. Personal Life 'Mentors' 'Rixx' The Bolian command officer pulled O'Rourke's future out of the fire at the right moment, and continued to look in on him throughout his career. 'Edward Jellico' Jellico mentored O'Rourke when came aboard the Cairo ''as a freshly commisioned Ensign. The two discussed his career over drinks after the ''Cairo's memorial service aboard Starbase 372. 'Roger Deict' He got his first glimpse of the engineer when Deict retireved Meadows and Garrett from Starbase 315's brig. Later he would be taken under his wing aboard the Lionheart. 'Nikolas Stone' 'Friendships' 'Jobe' 'Peter Madison' He met the Marine shortly after returing to the Sixth Fleet in 2374. The two were paired together by Nikolas Stone to run Special Operations missions agaisnt hte Dominion. Many adventures were had by the duo, including crashing a Talon class scout onto the USS Eowyn's hangar and leading the assault force that siezed Geltrik Nor. 'Jack McCall' The first meeting between the two ended with harsh and a target lock of the USS Vander's rear photontorpedoes locked on a shuttle O'Rourke was leaving the ship on until it was out of range. Later meetings were tense between the two, though O'Rourke considered McCall one of the finest officers he knew. When O'Rourke renounced his Federation citizenship in 2385, he left a majority of his possessions to McCall. 'Romance' 'Mala Corwin' 'Susanne Flame' It was love at first sight when the physician came aboard a runabout piloted by O'Rourke. After a rocky courtship the two would convieve a child, Damion. Combat Skills O'Rourke was a master of many weapons, including swords, knives, the Andorian chaka, firearms, phasers and disrupters. During the Dominion War he became intimately familiar with a vareity of weapons, both shipboard and hand held through use and training. Category:Humans Category:Pilots Category:Special Operations Category:Sixth Fleet Category:101st Tactical Wing Category:Kelts Category:Smugglers Category:O'Rourke Clan Category:Exiles Category:USS Lionheart Crew Members Category:USS Capulet Personnel Category:Starbase 315 personnel Category:USS Cairo Personnel